


A Long Wait

by devildan3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Couple, F/F, Face Sitting, First Post, Ha Gay, How Do I Tag, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Oral, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Vanilla, bottom miu, cum, cumming, soft, top kaede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devildan3/pseuds/devildan3
Summary: Kaede comes home from a long tour of playing piano around the world for a year and gets a loving surprise from her girlfriend Miu.





	A Long Wait

**Author's Note:**

> First smut! Please give me danganronpa ship requests! I only want to write smut so no fluff lmao

It had been a long time since Miu had gotten to see her girlfriend Kaede. With concerts taking her all over the world for unknown amounts of time, it made Miu jealous to think that her Kaede could be with someone else. (Not that Kaede would ever cheat on Miu though) When Kaede’s year long tour finally ended she was greeted by none other than the amazing self proclaimed inventor.

“Fucking finally Bakamatsu! I missed you!” Miu loudly admitted, hugging Kaede tightly after she had walked inside of their home not even one foot. Although Miu hated admitting that stuff she did for several reasons. Kaede only replied with a small laugh and a light blush that had made its way to both of their faces. “I missed you too Miu!”

Carefully setting her stuff down Kaede reciprocated the hug. The naive Pianist had no clue that the Inventor had ulterior motives. Her strong slightly rough hands making their way to Kaede’s back and finally settling on the waistband of her skirt. Ripping it down quickly made Kaede gasp at the sudden temperature change at her backside. “Miu it hasn’t even been two minutes and you’re already-” she was cut off by the sudden eager press of Miu’s lips to hers. Easily relaxing in her arms as she gently moved her arms to pick Miu up. The Inventor didn’t protest as the Pianist carried her to their bedroom as they continued to kiss.

After a few minutes of constant kissing action the two pulled apart, their considerable busts heaving with their breath as they looked over each other and the sting of saliva that connected the two. Out of instinct as they were kissing they ended up undressing each other with Kaede naturally over top of Miu. The Inventor looked away only to have her view forced back on the Pianist as her chin was tilted. A smirk forming on Kaede’s face as they breathed in sync. Kaede’s hands moved from Miu’s face and one landed on her large boob while the other landed on her thick ass. Once Miu seemed to have gained her voice back, from the small moans she was giving from Kaede’s hands moving, that was Kaede’s cue to move down and begin her next concert.

“The second I c-can fucking think you’re already g-going to dow- AH!~” Miu let out a loud moan as Kaede’s tongue was brought across her slit which cut the inventor short of her words, Kaede’s mouth resting on her clit beginning to suck generously. “F-Fuck Bakamatsu!~ Ngh!~” The sex starved pair were already close, Miu more than Kaede but those thoughts were quickly cut off as Miu gripped Kaede’s blonde hair at the start of a world rocking orgasm. “KAEDE!~” A squirting amount of white fluid landing in Kaede’s mouth with the rest making its place around her face.

The Pianist pulled back a little and looked up at Miu, opening her mouth to show off the glorious victory she just had. Miu turned her head away with a strong red blush across her cheeks. “No need to gloat...” Miu grumbled. “It’s my turn s-so get the fuck up!” Kaede followed the order in a different way, her hands making their way to either side of Miu’s head when Kaede pushed herself up. Quickly landing on Miu’s face. The sound of a pleased gentle moan left her lips as Miu slowly penetrated Kaede with her tongue. Miu’s nose rubbing Kaede’s clit while she kept her mouth busy. Taking in every second she finally got to taste her girlfriend again, happily taking the sensation in.

The two were completely and utterly in love with each other. Their personalities, their bodies, their talents, the other craved everything from them because it was all seemingly perfect. After a little less than a minute Miu had satisfied Kaede in the same way she had been satisfied. “MIU!~” Kaede scream moaned as she came in Miu’s mouth in a similar fashion when they were switched. The inventor wasted no time in swallowing some as the rest laid on her face.

Kaede gently crawled off of her with a pleased breath as she rested her head on Miu’s chest, gently fondling the boobs she loved so much. Miu let out a frustrated groan, wanting to gloat but at the same time too tired to bother her. Letting out a small moan as she relaxed. Wrapping her arms around Kaede as they cuddled. About to fall asleep until Miu whispered to Kaede.

“Hey Kae?”

“Yes Miu?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too sweetie.”


End file.
